Joan Clayton
" Your children carry the blood of the Demon much like me, but remember when Lucifer fell he didn't fall alone they will come for them and you will have a long battle for you in your life " - Joan to her apprentice Melpomene Joan Clayton (real name Hatshepsut) Joan was the centuries old Demon Warlock known as The Cut-Wife and a mentor of sorts to that of a young and pregnant Melpomene before she went to the Human World. She is the sister to Diane Poole and the aunt to her daughter Hecate. Joan herself in her youth had a child named Neferure whom is the ancestor to the Dragomirov Bloodline and many other creating The Great Family. Biography Early Life Childhood Adulthood Life as a Pharaoh Her Life After That Appearance Personality Powers Basic Powers * S'pell Casting:' User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Ellie's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Scrying: * Herbalism: '''The knowledge and skill in applying the magical properties of various herbs to the human body. * '''Divination: The act of divining future, past, and present events based off of extrasensory perception. As said by herself, one can either learn this ability like she did or be born with it like Melpomene. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Mediumship: The practice of divination through the communication of spirits. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Mediumship: The ability to channel spirits and supernatural beings. Individual Powers Possessions Relationships Etymology Joan is the Medieval English form of Johanne, an Old French form of Iohanna (see Joanna). This was the usual English feminine form of John in the Middle Ages, but it was surpassed in popularity by Jane in the 17th century. This name (in various spellings) has been common among European royalty, being borne by ruling queens of Naples, Navarre and Castile. Another famous bearer was Joan of Arc, a patron saint of France (where she is known as Jeanne d'Arc). She was a 15th-century peasant girl who, after claiming she heard messages from God, was given leadership of the French army. She defeated the English in the battle of Orléans but was eventually captured and burned at the stake. Other notable bearers include the actress Joan Crawford (1904-1977) and the comedian Joan Rivers (1933-2014), both Americans. Joanna is the English and Polish form of Latin Iohanna, which was derived from Greek Ιωαννα (Ioanna), the feminine form of Ioannes (see John). This is the spelling used in the English New Testament, where it belongs to a follower of Jesus who is regarded as a saint. In the Middle Ages in England it was used as a Latinized form of Joan (the usual feminine form of John) and it became common as a given name in the 19th century. John is the English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "Yahweh is gracious". The Hebrew form occurs in the Old Testament (spelled Johanan or Jehohanan in the English version), but this name owes its popularity to two New Testament characters, both highly revered saints. The first is John the Baptist, a Jewish ascetic who is considered the forerunner of Jesus. He baptized Jesus and was later executed by Herod Antipas. The second is the apostle John, who is traditionally regarded as the author of the fourth gospel and Revelation. With the apostles Peter and James (his brother), he was part of the inner circle of Jesus. This name was initially more common among Eastern Christians in the Byzantine Empire, but it flourished in Western Europe after the First Crusade. In England it became extremely popular: during the later Middle Ages it was given to approximately a fifth of all English boys. The name (in various spellings) has been borne by 21 popes and eight Byzantine emperors, as well as rulers of England, France, Sweden, Denmark, Poland, Portugal, Bulgaria, Russia and Hungary. It was also borne by the poet John Milton (1608-1674), philosopher John Locke (1632-1704), American founding father and president John Adams (1735-1826), and poet John Keats (1795-1821). Famous bearers of the 20th century include author John Steinbeck (1902-1968), assassinated American president John F. Kennedy (1917-1963), and musician John Lennon (1940-1980). Clayton means "clay settlement", from a place name. As a reference to her home in modern day to hide her originally background. Joan true name is that of Hatshepsut means "foremost of noble women" in Egyptian. This was the name of a pharaoh of the 18th dynasty. She may have been the first woman to take the title of Pharaoh. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demon Witch